


Measures To Take

by Grassy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 7_chakras, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee likes to talk, even when she shouldn’t.  It’s Mai’s job to keep her quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measures To Take

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love this pairing. The more I write them, the more I **want** to write them. *sighs*
> 
> Prompt: 02 - shut up!

Of all the people in the world, Mai - more than almost everyone else - knew that Ty Lee wasn’t stupid. She was happy, hyper, and motor-mouthed, but not stupid. Just, on occasion, the pink-clad girl was too caught up in the situation, too wired with adrenaline to follow protocol.

Mai knew Ty Lee couldn’t help it. But when breaking cover by chit-chatting out of excitement was at hand, Mai needed to take drastic measures before anyone else did. (Because she wanted her friend alive, after all, and for Azula “drastic measures” meant “fiery death.”)

There was one - and only one, as no one could safely gag the contortionist save an accomplished waterbender - surefire way of silencing Ty Lee. Of stopping her in her tracks entirely.

To kiss her.

_As soft, warm lips descended upon her own, Ty Lee squeaked. Eyes wide, she stared at Mai incredulously._

_Mai, blades at the ready, gestured pointedly at the braided girl. With a quick nod, she took position once more._

_Silently, Ty Lee licked her bottom lip to keep from losing that lingering taste of_ Mai _._

_Truly, some things were worth risking life, limb, and Azula’s wrath over._

_Hopefully, it would happen again soon._


End file.
